The Reading
by Apocalipsia
Summary: A Mira and Natsu pairing, because you don't see as many, rated M for nudity and suggestive themes, possible lemons in the future. Takes place just before the original series starts.
1. Chapter 1

I remember it like it was yesterday. The day of, and the day prior to Lisanna's death. My siblings and I were relaxing at the guildhall. Lisanna at the time was talking to an upset Happy. Apparently he and Natsu had a fight, and weren't speaking to one another.

Elfman was hanging out with Macao and Wakabe, I'm don't remember what they were talking about, but Elfman had been on a "if you're a man."

Cana and I were talking, and she asked of I wanted my future read. I replied cockily, "Sure it's just going to tell me how bad I'm going to beat Erza anyways."

"Well let us see." She replied brandishing a deck of tarot cards. "Oops wrong one." She stuffed it away, and pulled out a different set.

"What was wrong with the other set?"

"Well it's new, and a little different than this one."

"Different as in?" I asked curiously.

"Well Natsu pick them up for me, for my birthday that just past."

"Oh right that dragon deck."

"Yes, and I'm still not sure how they're supposed to be interpreted."

"Well what do you mean?"

"Well it's just that, when someone makes a set, they place certain meanings in each card, and while they may be similar in name, they could have different or additional meanings, those differences that make them hard to read." She pulled out the deck, and flipped the first one over, it was the Death card. A winged skeletal dragon hovering above a desolate area, a few blossoming flowers in the middle, on the sides appeared to be dead trees, a hooded figure on the right in front of a dead tree, it looked like it was sickly with a beak, on the left a dragon's egg, at least it looked like one, with a weird billow of smoke I guess rising from it, a sickly sky in the back, and a single lightning strike.

"Now see this one." She said showing the other Death card from her usual deck. A skeletal black Knight on top of a horse, who is surrounded by dead people, a clergyman is to the right along with a kneeling woman with her eyes closed, and her neck at a strange angle, like she was offering her neck to the knight, and below that a child, a sea of some kind in the back ground, followed by part of the rising sun.

"You see generally this one." She pointed to her usual one, "Means just what it says. Mostly." She finished shrugging. "It's more of a God's divine wrath on someone. Note the clergyman, and the woman offering her neck to the knight."

"But this one here, isn't so cut and dry. You have this egg, which is to what I've researched means life, birth, but then you have this nightmarish back ground of death, along with flowers blooming. Meaning the death of the old, and the birth of the new. Possibly though." She coughed clearing her throat, "and apparently these cards are made up of ground up dragon bones, which can carry that creatures perspectives on these images."

"Wow, you sure know a lot about them."

"Please I haven't even scratched the surface. The few I do understand isn't very much." She then flipped the card over, revealing strange text." I haven't deciphered these yet, but they appear to all say the same thing."

"Let's try them."

"Are you sure? I can't promise an accurate reading."

"It sounds like fun. Besides you've got to use them sooner or later."

"Ok, if you're fine with it." She said pulling out her new cards. "Now you shuffle them." I took them, and did as instructed, after I felt satisfied with my shuffling, I set them down in front of is, knowing what comes next.

"Ok cut the deck." I did as instructed.

"Ok we'll draw three and keep it simple." She said. While she spread them out in a semicircle in front of us.

"Now pull any three cards from the pile to in front of you." Again I did as instructed.

"Now flip them one over at a time and set it left to right. Starting with the first card you drew." Again I comply with her, and the first card is the tower right side up. It showed a tower on a tiny island no wider than it, all around it was a turbulent sea. The tower had a long red dragon coiled around it from the top down, and on fire. It was crumbling away, from the beast's mighty tail, and above it was a stormy sky with lightning streaking across the back of the tower.

"Oh wow." Cana said thinking out loud. "So this card represents your past. Something breaking, falling apart, something that was out of your control. I take it that this is referring to you and your siblings leaving your village." I nodded I agreement. It was the only thing I could think of as out of my control, where our whole lives were up rooted, and we had no idea of what would happen to us.

"The next one please."

I flipped the next card and it was the lovers card. The back ground was a dark blue starry sky filled with stars, some starts were brighter than others, some dimmer. At the top was a Ying yang symbol, then below that a purple dragon and a pink dragon were embracing one another, each held their own heart in their hand. It looked as if the purple dragon was shielding the pink one. And the pink one reminded me of Natsu.

"You just thought of someone didn't you?" Cana said, as I felt a rush of heat begin to fill my face. "So who is it?"

"Nobody, the pink one just reminded me of someone is all, that doesn't mean I have a thing for them, or anything." I said waving my hands in a dismissing manner. And quickly taking a drink to hide my face.

"I never said anything about having a thing for someone or not." She said with a sly smile.

"So are you going to explain the meaning, or not." I said with a little anger in my voice.

"Natsu huh?"

"What? No, why would I?"

"He's the only person I know of with any kind of pink to him."

"I'm going to kick your ass if you don't get on with it!" I shot out.

"Ok, fine." She said hardly phased by my threat. "Anyways, this is another hard one to describe. It could mean you are or soon will be in a romantic type of relationship, but the Ying yang, and the stars make me think it's about making a choice of some kind either now or in the near future."

"How do you figure?" I asked curiously.

"Well the Ying yang symbol is symbolic of good and evil. Or light and darkness, you can't have one without the other so to speak. If you look at the stars some are brighter than the others, possibly symbolizing different choices that either look really bright for future prospects, or not so bright. And how they go together is in every choice you make whether good or bad, they all will have a little light or darkness, a good aspect and a bad aspect. Now traditionally the lovers card doesn't have two people embracing like this one does. It could also mean that someone is looking out for you. Take the purple one holding the pink on, his head is acting like a shield for the rain, and like wise the pink one looks like he's holding the other put. They both make up for the others weaknesses."

I pondered that, hmmmm choices huh? What choices am I having a hard time making? What weakness do I have?

"Mira you might not have been presented with making that choice yet. It will probably come around sooner rather than later, and it could be that someone will be there to help you. And since you've drawn 2 Major Arcana, it means you won't be able to avoid it. We'll be able to gather more once the last card is flipped.

I didn't like the sound of that. Usually she's able to give clearer answers, I guess it's her being unfamiliar with these cards.

"You want to flip the next one?"

I flipped it, and I was amazed. It was Death. What are the odds.

"Well this needs almost no explanation. However I'm not sure if this is good or bad." She said looking unsure of what to make of it.

"What do you mean?" I thought.

"Well the hourglass on the bottom right means time, or mortality, a lifespan. Which as I said earlier could mean death literally, or the end of something else, like it's time to shed the old for the new, get rid of that which isn't helping you, and take on something that does. Now with the lovers card, if we're going with it meaning you have a choice to make, and then you have the death card, which means you can't have everything, you have to choose one over the other." She took a sip. "Does that make any sense?"

I thought for a moment then said, "So basically soon I'll be forced to make a choice for a certain out come, and in either choice I stand to lose something, in exchange for something new."

"Basically yea. Now the other way you could look at it is someone who's going to be there for you in the present, may not be there in the same way in the future. You're relations could change for the better or worse, and since you've drawn 3 Major Arcana cards, there is no way to avoid any bad consequences, along with any good ones, this means it's fated, if you believe in a god, his or her divine authority."

"That doesn't sound too bad." I said trying to not seem rattled.

"I don't think I should have to warn you, but I could be wrong. If it was my ole faithful deck, I'd be more positive about what I told you, but remember these cards can mean just what their name says. So be careful." She said warning me. "Dragons may have similar views, or completely radical ones, remember they're near immortal so the concept of death and dying isn't high on their list of concerns."

I felt it would be fine, I'm sure whatever it was couldn't be as bad as it sounded. As long as I have my family I'll be alright. I wondered what it must be like to live for thousands of years. Does it get boring, or does the change over the long years interest them?

Just then, the master emerged from his office upstairs. "Mira are you the only S-class wizard here?"

"Hell yea." I responded cockily.

"I see, well I have an emergency S-class request, and they need help right now, to defeat a huge beast. Are you up for it?"

"Hell yea, that's what I'm talking about."

"Be sure to take only those you know can handle themselves. It looks like a tough one."

I should have known to heed his warning, I was so concerned with one upping Erza and being the best, that I never stop to think that I couldn't do it all by myself, the reading Cana gave me flew in one ear, and out of the other. If I had just asked more to come, maybe we could have beaten it without the loss. I think this was the choice that I couldn't escape. I had many other options, many people I could turn too, but in the end, I let my own foolish pride stand in the way of my family, it killed someone more precious than all the stars in the sky.

Before we headed out, Lisanna had long before the master came out, gone off to find Natsu, to try and get him to make up with Happy. Elfman was with me as we both went in search for her. We went to the park, because that's where several people saw her headed, and low and behold there she was. She was sitting next to Natsu under the big old oak tree. She was smiling as they talked.

"Hey Lisanna, come on we have an emergency S-class request. We need to get a moving." Elfman bellowed.

"Awww really, I want to go on an S-class job." Natsu whined. I love the face he makes when he pouts, he's just too cute.

"There's room if you want to go." I said, thinking it would be fun to show off a bit.

"Really Mira?" He smiled in excitement.

"No, no, no, I'm the man of this family, so I'll protect you. There's only enough room for one man on this team." Elfman said full of pride. Who could blame him, we'd been on countless jobs before, just the three of us, never had any problems.

"Don't be like that Elf nii-chan. The more the merrier."

"Oh don't be stingy Elfman." Natsu berated.

"Nope, he's not going and that's final." Elfman said with a commanding voice. I rolled my eyes, I hate when he gets like this. Oh well I thought, just agree and keep the kids happy.

"Too bad Natsu, maybe next time." I said giving him a wink, and a wave. This is where I had that choice to act like a real big sister, and put my foot down against Elfman's selfish demand. I was also just as selfish, because I only cared about what my siblings wanted, and overlooking what they actually needed. Lisanna could have gotten Elfman to back down, but knowing her, she thought the same way I did. Just let him feel needed, and like a man. I wish I paid attention to this alarm going off. Wait a minute, there wasn't any alarms going off back then.

(1 1/2 years later.)

I awoke to my alarm trying to tell me it's time to get ready for work. These dreams always happen around Lisanna's birthday, and the anniversary of her death. Two times a year I am forced to relive those horrible two days. When we were happy and carefree, and when I wished it had been me instead of her.

"I can't keep feeling sorry for myself." I say to myself, as I slap the self-pity me awake. Within an hour I'm dressed, my hair and make-up done, and I'm ready to leave. I place Elfman's breakfast on a plate in the magiwave. (Like a microwave but with magic.) I heard him come in late from a job last night, so I knew he'd sleep in a little while. I left a note so he'd know, and I was off to work.

The morning sky is so beautiful I thought. Just before the sun peaks above the horizon, all the pinks, yellows, reds, purples, blues, and greens against the clouds far off in the distance. The air had a slight chill to it, it wasn't bad considering I wouldn't be out in it for very long. But it could be troublesome if it got colder on my way home tonight.

It was a usual day, I was surprised to see someone sitting on the steps by the main door. I checked my magic watch, and knew I wasn't running late. I glanced back up and that's when his pink hair caught my eye. It's unusual for Natsu to be here this early. He usually strolls in around lunchtime. Sitting beside him, and slowly coming into view was Happy. They seemed to be talking about something. Then they noticed me.

They both stood up, and all smiles as they yelled out greeting me. "Hey Mira!" I'm sure they woke a few people. I waved back in response.

"What are you two doing here so early." I asked out of curiosity.

"Happy said that he saw a request for someone who knew something about dragons, and I thought who better for it." The pinkette replied.

"Yea, maybe we'll get a lead on to where Igneel is." Happy hypothesized.

"Oh here Mira, let me take that for you." Natsu ran up taking the few books I had in my hand, and carried them for me.

"My aren't you just the perfect gentleman." I thanked him.

"Natsu loves you."

"What's that supposed to mean Happy? I'm just being nice!" Natsu retorted back. Although I wasn't sure if it was because of his outburst or embarrassment, but his cheeks seem pinkish like his hair.

"Well Happy, it's only natural to help a friend. Right Natsu?" I said. Natsu agreed and he stared at me for a moment. "Hey Mira are you feeling alright?"

"Never better why?"

"Your face looks red." He placed his forehead to mine, and if it wasn't red before it was now. "Mmmmm it doesn't feel too hot." He thought out loud. He smelled good, I liked his earthy scent from always being outside.

"Natsu it is a little chilly out, Mira isn't a fire dragonslayer like you, so she probably is a little cold." Happy stated.

Natsu pulled back, and looked at me, his eyes blazing with life. I couldn't help but look away, "Is that how it is Mira?" Natsu asked.

"I..I think so Natsu." I said trying not to seem flustered.

"Ok, just be sure to take care of yourself."

"I will." I said and heard a snort come from Happy who was covering his mouth trying to suppress his laugh. "What is it Happy?" Natsu asked, and I nodded in agreement with his question.

"Oh nothing, he turned towards the guildhall, we should probably get going, we're going to make Mira late Natsu."

"I guess you're right Happy. Sorry about that Mira."

"It's no trouble." I assured.

After opening the guildhall, and getting things ready for the day, Natsu and Happy brought the request up, and I assured them I'd let the sender know. After they left I read the job, and wondered if they understood that the job wasn't so much about their knowledge of dragons, as it was translating something likely related to dragons. A bit of sweat formed as I thought of the trouble they'd get into.

I shrugged it off as they'd pull through somehow, I'm sure Levi could help them out when team Shadow Gear came back from their request.

A while later Elfman walked it. He seemed a little blue, I knew the reason, it was the same as me, however it showed more on him than it did on me I think.

"Hey Mira." He said dropping the honorific Nee-chan, he only does that on two occasions. When he's feeling down, when he's trying to get my attention.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Not good." He said, with a knowing look. "I don't know how you do it sometimes Nee-chan."

"Do what?"

"You know. It's her birthday." He said looking gloomier.

"I know what you mean, but being around my friends makes it easier." I stated truthfully, and to be honest, if it wasn't for my Fairy Tail family, I'd be in a whole lot worse shape. I said a lot of hurtful things to Natsu that day, and I'm amazed that he still talks to me to this very day.

"If Natsu hadn't shown up when…"

"Elfman, you can't think like that. It wasn't your fault." There was a moment of awkward silence, just like that first week after the incident. He and I rarely talked, it was too painful, I tried to hold him several times only for him to push me away, and saying something negative about himself, and I wanted him to be mad at me rather than himself, so I said some mean things to him to get that desired effect, I thought that anger would help him, anger towards me. But he never did, that's when he would hug me, and I found that he was the one comforting me, instead of the other way around. People are just weird.

"Speaking of Natsu, you know he took on a job to translate some old text?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"And him I don't know how he can just charge ahead after that." Elfman half admired Natsu's simple mentality.

"What do you mean Elfman? You're moving forward, you go on jobs, you make a decent living, what more could you ask for?" I knew I made a mistake at the end of my thought. I was just trying to cheer him up, and I ended up saying something unthoughtful. "I'm sorry Elfman, I didn't mean it like that.

"I know Mira. I just meant that he never once got angry with me, or you, or anything, except the funeral, that part was hard for him."

"He was in denial for a while even after that." I said.

"I think I'll go on a job, and do something useful for a change."

He stepped off towards the job board, and leaving me feeling bad, what more could he ask for huh?, We both know what we want more than anything else.

As time went on I felt better, the different people coming in, their smiles, laughter, and goofy personalities. Then a little after noon Natsu and Happy came back, Natsu carrying a large stone. It was half as long as Natsu is tall, and a little wider than him. The bottom looked jagged like it was broken in half. He had to walk oddly while carrying it.

With a loud bang the he laid the tablet down on the bar. "So how'd it go?"

"Mira I need your help." He said like it was the only option.

"Why? What do you mean?" I asked playing dumb.

"Happy didn't say that I had to translate an ancient text "

"It's your fault for not reading the flyer." Happy defender himself. "You just asked me to find it, and so I did."

"I thought we were partners, and as my partner you got to tell me these things."

"You could've declined the job."

"What? I couldn't to that after going all that way, it'd look bad on Fairy tail."

"You got a point."

"So what do you say Mira? Will you help me. I'll split the reward 50/50 with you." Natsu said turning back to face me.

"That's nice of you Natsu giving me the other 50." Happy said.

"No we'll split the other 50 in half Happy."

Happy started whispering in a not so quiet voice, "Don't you think Levi might be better for this?" I thought the same as Happy.

Natsu replied at the same volume, "I thought about that, but who knows when they'll be back, so we'll just have to settle with Mira."

For some reason my eyebrow twitched at being the back up option, I found it odd that my cheek muscles twitched also. "Oh really Natsu."

"You made her mad Natsu. Maybe we should talk to Erza."

"I thought about her too, but you haven't been taught how to read and write by her. I still have nightmares." He said with a little shiver, "looks like Mira's our only option little buddy."

"You do realize I can hear you right?" I said feeling more annoyed.

"You'll have to butter her up Natsu, make her feel good about doing this."

"How am I going to do that?" He asked his blue companion.

"Just watch." Happy said.

Happy produced a fish from his knapsack that he had tied around his neck, and handed it to me. "What's this for?" I asked.

"It's a fish."

"Well I see that but why give it to me?"

"Because it's yummy, and you look like you could use a fish, I like to start with the belly, and save the eye's for last." He said drooling. "It's really good, the chewy innards, then topping it of with a squirt of juice from the first bite into the eye. Yummy." He finished wiping his chin, and breathing hard.

You know when something isn't all that gross until someone talks about it, yeah that's the reaction I'm have now.

"Natsu the fish didn't work." He whispered not so quietly.

"Time for plan XYZ." Natsu proposed.

"Oh right right, what was that one again." He said with a finger to his chin thinking.

"Oh Happy you don't remember?"

"No."

"It's Butter them up."

"Oh that's right, I remember now, we used that one, wait we never used that one."

"Oh Happy, and you call yourself my partner, stand back and watch." Natsu scolded, and Happy replied with a sad "Aye."

"So Mira what do you say? Help us?"

"Why? I'm sure there's someone else more suited, like Erza." I said a little hurt, and turning my eyes from his.

"That's no big deal, you were my first choice, and I wouldn't have thought twice if you weren't already behind the bar working." He smile his big toothy grin, that made it hard for me to stay angry at him. "Come on, what do you say?" He place his calloused hand on my shoulder, transmitting his heat to me.

I breathed out audibly in defeat, Natsu's sincerity is the quality I like most about him, he just doesn't know any other way to be. "Alright, I'll help, but you're going to work on it too, I'm not too familiar with text dating back before 400 years, and this looks older, so."

"Really Mira, that's great." Happy said happily.

"Thanks Mira, I knew you'd help us." Natsu smiled.

"Hey Sandra, can you watch the front in about 10 minutes for a moment?" I yelled to one of the other waitresses.

"Sure thing Mira." The bubbly blonde replied. She wasn't a magic user, but that in no way disbarred her from working at the guildhall. Call her an unofficial member, while she may not have the guild mark, she is definitely a friend to all those here. I keep telling her, she could get a celestial spirit key or other holder type magical item, and she could become one officially. I think she's just shy, and she'll come around eventually.

"Alright you two, take this to the study, and I'll be along shortly."

"Sweet, we'll be waiting."

"Aye sir." Happy saluted like a soldier.

I got a couple things finish and drinks ready for the ones I knew would order seconds, so as Sandra would still be able to tend to her patrons without too much trouble. I'll just get them started, and then after work I'll really get into it.

After I joined them in the study, which is off to the side, and a little deeper than the basement I reckon. Natsu and Happy were looking at the books, in an attempt at find what they needed.

"Hey you two, any luck."

"I don't understand any of these titles, why can't there be one with the title, 'This Is The One You Need.'?"

"Aye, that would be easy, so easy that not even you could mess it up Natsu."

"Me mess it up? Like I would do that Happy."

"Well that would make it simple, but first we need to figure out what text is being used." Cutting in, even though I was tempted to let then argue some more, they are fairly funny when they do.

"I thought it was dragon writing?"

"Me too, if it's not dragon writing, then what is it."

"Well it could be, but we won't know that it is, until we find evidence to back it up. It looks very old, so we might have better luck in this section." I said walking over to the old text, and lost magics section. Unlike the other sections, this one was rather small, which is why they are combined. That's the real problem with deciphering old tablets, all the resources to help reading them are either lost, haven't been written, or have been destroyed.

"This one brings back memories." I said pulling an old tomb from the shelf. It was quite big, but not the biggest by a long shot. The title read "Slayers, a savior, or a bane."

"Find one Mira?" Natsu asked probably hoping I'd say yes. He looked frustrated and bored already.

"No, but I think you'd do well to read it."

"Why?"

"Yea, why Mira?"

"It's about slayer magic, not just dragon slayers, but other types, like cat slayers, monkey slayers, beast slayers, and many others." I said opening it, and to my surprise, dragon slayers came up, along with notes a young me wrote along the sides. Way back when, when I first met Natsu, I thought him being raised by a dragon, to be too far-fetched, so I read up on it, and that really was the first and only way to learn it for a very long time. It was more of a stretch to say someone put a dragon slaying lacrima in him, just to let him walk around aimlessly, than it was for him to be raised by one, and that dragon disappearing.

"Really?" His face brightened up. He hurried over and looked over my shoulder at it.

"This book can teach you how to do a lot of other slayer magics." I said.

"What's it say." He said closer to my ear than I expected. Making me feel uncomfortable, not in a bad way, I wasn't sure if I liked it or not though.

I said while closing it, "First things first, we need to find any and all books explaining text 400 years old or older."

"You're right, I wouldn't understand that book anyways."

"You won't know until you try Natsu."

"Mira you know Natsu isn't very good at reading books."

"I can read just fine Happy." He retorted offended.

"I'm glad to hear that Natsu, I'd hate to see what Erza would think if she heard otherwise." I said teasing him. To which he gulped, "Don't tell Erza anything." He said with fear laced pleading eyes. His forehead began to sweat.

"Your secret is safe with me." I said. Although it could be fun to watch him squirm a little. Nah, I'll leave it be for today.

He wiped his brow in relief, "Thanks Mira, you saved me."

I spent about 30 minutes helping to find the books I thought we'd need. I'd get him started, then after the guildhall closed for the night, I'd really get into researching to.

"Now Natsu, Happy, I will need to get back upstairs, I'm still working, but I need you two, to start skimming through these books, and find anything that relates to the text on the tablet." I said instructing them.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Happy asked.

"Why do you ask?" I asked.

"It's just Natsu and I aren't as good at this, and you'll just end up looking through them again." Happy said, and Natsu acted as if he wasn't listening.

"Come on Happy, you heard her. Besides we're in this together." Natsu said before I could respond.

"I'll bring you your usual for lunch, sound good?"

"Geez thanks Mira." Natsu said happily.

"You bet, two fish please." Happy said drooling, while pulling a fish from his knapsack.

After returning and getting a few things in order, I checked in on them from the top of the steps, they were both hard at work, searching through the books. I was proud of them, especially Natsu, seeing as how I knew he was struggling with a task that required more brain than brawn. He can't help it, he's always so full of energy, and has be getting into something.

When I went to check on them, along with their meals. I became irritated at the sight before me. Happy was working, but every book he looked at on the shelves ended up being thrown onto the floor, getting mixed with the books of other categories. Why was it so hard to look on the shelf I showed him prior.

And Natsu, instead of looking through the books I told him to, he instead was reading the book on slayers. He noticed me before happy did. "Mira check this out." He said as he summoned a black and white flame. "Cool isn't it."

Normally I'd congratulate him on his achievement, but I couldn't help but be infuriated. "Natsu that's great, but what did I ask you to do?" I said feeling my eye twitch.

"I was, but it was hard to understand, and I decided to take a little break."

"And Happy, why are you throwing the books on the floor?"

He stopped and finally realized I was here. "I was just separating the ones I thought would have what we needed, from the ones that don't."

"So then why are almost all of them on the floor?"

"Because they sounded like we needed them." He said without a hint of lying. I placed their plates down. "Ok you two, this mess had better be picked up by the time I come back." I walked over the the books we had stacked before hand, "look through these first, carefully, and slowly, it is going to take a while, so don't get into a hurry."

I turned and headed upstairs, "Oh and don't let me see this mess when I come back, otherwise I'll get the master to do you know what." I said remembering the last time Natsu and Happy got punished by the master.

"Please not that again Mira, I still have nightmares about it." The pinkette begged.

"Aye." Happy said shaking.

And I left them at that. But I came back without them knowing to see how they were doing. I'm sure the shelf needs to be organized again, but at least they picked up, and they both seemed hard at work looking through the text like I asked. Satisfied I went back to my patrons. I returned the next time, and actually went down there, and gave them some pointers, and encouragement, while taking a look at the shelves for anything we might have missed. With I now wish I hadn't, because everything is in the wrong place. I guess I'll just get Levi to help me sort this out later. I did find a couple that might help, but maybe not. I went back to work after that.

It was close to dinner time when Grey walked in. "Hey Mira, have you seen Natsu around anywhere?"

"He's in the study right now. Why?" I said.

"Good I've got a bone to pick with him." Grey said starting to head towards the study.

"No you're not." I said remaining calm and polite. The last thing I needed was Natsu to get distracted, and a fight to break out in the study that had just been destroyed earlier.

"Why not? And for that matter why is Natsu in there of all places."

"I just got him and happy to settle down and get down to business, I think your bone picking can wait."

"You mean he's actually reading a book?" Grey said in shock. "I got to see this."

"If you distract him, it won't be pretty." I said smiling. Grey looked at me with a knowing look. "Yea I get it Mira, geez you can be so protective of the Natsu sometimes." He said as I watched him stop at the door looking in. He covered his mouth in surprise. He even reached down to feel the floor. I take it he is wondering if hell froze over.

After a little while of Grey watching them, he came back over. "I think hell actually froze over."

"Is it really that hard to believe?" I asked.

"I don't know how you do it, but it seems like your the only one who can get that idiot to do things like that." He said shaking his head. "I almost insulted him to make sure he was really Natsu, but then I saw him almost fall asleep and realized it was him."

An image of an old memory flashed through my mind, of me crying into Natsu's chest while slamming a fist into his chest, and then all of a sudden the once sturdy dragonslayer fell over, I remember seeing his blood on my hands, then noticing a large gash down the right side of his chest, that his jacket no longer covered.

"Earth to Mira." Grey said waving, breaking me from my trance.

"Oh sorry Grey, what do you need?"

"I'll take my usual, and thanks."

"No problem, coming right up."

After that Grey settled in his usual spot, with his usual beer, and dinner. Then it was time to go check on Natsu and Happy, bringing their dinner along as well. Happy had fallen asleep on a beanbag chair, with a book open on his belly. Poor little guy I thought. Natsu was still plugging away, and it seemed like he found something.

"I brought your usuals, but it looks like Happy won't be eating anytime soon."

"Oh hey Mira, look at this." Natsu said pointing to a symbol in the book he was reading.

"Ok what about it?" I asked not knowing what he was thinking.

"It looks like this one on the tablet. I think it means dragon." He said and he was close, but the symbols were a little different.

"It's close, but it isn't it."

"Aww really?" He said looking frustrated.

"But it could be a clue, a lot of times local tribes of old spoke the same language, but their writing was different. Which means if you know who this tribe is, you could look at languages from the same area."

"I don't get it." Natsu said angrily.

"That's part of learning I suppose." I said rubbing his back, in a comforting gesture. "And I thought you weren't good at this kind of stuff. It looks like you are to me."

"Thanks Mira, but you don't have to say that. I know books aren't my thing." He said, after a while I realized I was stroking his hair. It's softer than it looks, but it's still coarser than it is soft. I wanted to keep on, but I had to pull myself away from it.

"Don't sell yourself so short, but I'll be back after a while, only a few more hours, and I will be able to join you."

"Thanks again Mira."

"No problem."

Now I'm sure nobody would've minded me helping Natsu for a while today, but I had a feeling that the books we needed were in the S-class study. It houses a lot of books, that those who aren't S-class can't lay eyes on. It carries a lot of occult books on the Black Wizard Zeref. A lot of forbidden magics are up there. It's to ensure less experienced mages don't start down the wrong path, as the master said one time I asked him about it, just after I became an S-class myself, "I believe once they attain the privilege to go up there, they'll have a firm grasp on who they are, and where they want to be, whether they choose to go down the dark path or the light doesn't matter, what matters is, that at that point they have the experience and knowledge to make the appropriate choice for themselves." He then asked me not to speak about it to anyone not allowed to go upstairs.

Now I wasn't about to break my promise to the Master, however I have gone up there to poke around, and found several promising text. Natsu doesn't need to know where I got them from, just that I have them.

Soon I had lock up, and gone to grab the few books I thought would help, and descended the stairs into the main study area.

Happy was up and looking through a book as big as him. Natsu looked worse than earlier, I could see his head falling forward several times as I made my way down the stairs.

"Find anything?" I asked.

"Not yet." Happy said unenthusiastically yawning.

"No." Natsu said while he looked like he was straining to stay awake. He smacked his face several times waking himself up. "Where did you get those from?" Natsu asked noticing the new stack of books.

"Just a few that Levi had stashed behind the bar for a previous job she did."

"Oh, that figures."

I'm not sure how much time had passed, my butt began to hurt from sitting in the hard chair, and it was a little chilly. Suddenly a black vest was thrown over my shoulders, along with Natsu's scarf.

"Thanks Natsu, I forgot how cold it can get down here." I wrapped his prized scarf around my neck, and covered my mouth and nose with it. I was delighted to have his scent so close to me.

"Don't mention it." He said.

"What about you? You'll catch a cold like that."

"It would be pretty embarrassing if Natsu, a fire dragonslayer got cold." Happy said.

"It's just like Happy said." Natsu agreed.

"In fact he'd be pretty worthless if he couldn't handle a little cold. Like that one time on Mt. Hakobe, remember Natsu, you were shivering and had a runny nose."

"Just what are you implying Happy?"

"Oh nothing." Happy said.

"You better mean that."

"Aye."

As time went on, Happy fell asleep again. Natsu also was about to fall asleep sitting up. I admired his will to fight it. "Why don't you relax over there on the other beanbag chair?"

He seemed to shake himself awake at that. "I'm not tired. I can do this all night!" He said with a balled up fist in determination. I can't argue with him when he's like that. "Well ok, but it might be better to rest for a while, and then start again with a fresh mind." I said.

I thought I found something, but it wasn't what I was looking for. That's been happening a lot. I can't believe it. This tablet might be older than 2,000 years. If o compare the one Natsu found earlier, to this one now, they look so similar. If it is older than 2,000 we might have one other place to look. I'll keep trying, but I really don't think we'll find it here, and it's too late to start a journey to Tenrou Island.

When I looked up Natsu finally caved in to his need for sleep. Poor guy I thought. He really did his best. It's time for me to take over. But first I'll get him more comfortable. I went over and woke him.

"What is it Mira?" He asked groggily.

"Come with me." I said pulling on his arm. His half sleep state made him more complaint with my requests. I led him to the beanbag chair and let him fall into it. "Just rest now."

"Ok." He said, then I found a blanket from the pile we kept down here, and threw it over him. Then I continued to work. I might have to take a few days off from tending the bar. Sandra and Kelly can manage it.

Mmmmm, so warm. I felt something hot against my chest, with a familiar soft feeling. The heat seemed to wrap around to my back, and I could feel a slight pressure squeezing where the heat was. In a rhythm my chest would get hotter, and then cool, when it cooled I felt moisture where the heat once was. It wasn't bad, I've just never felt it before. No wait I have, I remember cuddling with Lisanna when she was younger. I open my eyes at that thought, and found not Lisanna, but Natsu.

I was trying to remember how I got in this compromising position. Like we were lovers or something. My face felt as hot as he is at that thought. My mind screamed to get away before anyone saw us, but he felt so good. I squeezed him into me a little, enjoying the feel of his forehead against the little bit of my own flesh that he touched.

Our legs were entwined like a knot. I was partially glad a blanket covered us, but it also made this seem naughtier. An image flashed across the front of my mind. A nude timid, and unsure Natsu laying beneath me as I straddled him equally nude, his face showed ecstasy as I enveloped his heat into my self becoming one with the dragonslayer. The demon and the dragon as one.

"Get a room you two." A familiar voice came from a familiar cat, who sat on the table covering his eyes while he quietly laughed. He pulled me from my thought, and I felt my embarrassment increase.

"It…it's not what you're thinking Happy." I said in my defense.

"Oh really? Did you two fall and accidentally end up cuddling like lovers?" He teased, while making a kissy face.

'Lovers' I thought, "Happy you're misinterpreting this, it was cold and Natsu was just keeping me warm." I said to try and make it seem as innocent as it was.

"Oh I see." He said like he thought what I hoped he did. "So you think he's hot huh?" He went back to his teasing tone, "Mira and Natsu sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then comes owww." I stopped him from speaking by grabbing and squeezing the top of his head.

"I think you've done enough talking, I think there's a couple fish upstairs with your name on it." I said, while trying to remain calm, but I was anything but that.

"Aye." He replied sadly and crying. I began to take him upstairs. "Mira do you like seeing Natsu bare?" He said back in his teasing voice. "Ouch." He said when I squeezed harder. I placed Natsu's belongings next to him, and pulled the blanket back up to his face, making a mental note of his lean muscles and and scar on his chest. I did think he was attractive.

I finally got Happy to settle down, he was happily eating fish. I got him to promise to keep his mouth shut about this morning, it took a little coercion on my part, be he agreed. It was still pretty early, so I decided to use the guild's shower, and change into a spare set of work cloths I kept here, just in case.

While showering I felt happy. I always feel content, but I felt extremely good. While the chair isn't as comfortable as my bed, I did feel very well rested. It was the best nights sleep I've had in ages. Then it dawned on me, I didn't have the last part of the nightmare like I always have this time of year. Of course remembering that memory brought me down a little, but just as soon as the more recent memory of holding Natsu close to my heart flooded my mind, that feeling burned away. "That boy has surely put a spell on me." I muttered to myself.

After finishing my routine of getting ready, Natsu was up and sitting at the bar.

"Morning sleepy head." I greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Mira." He said yawning, and still looking a little groggy, I guess that he just woke up not too long ago.

"You hungry?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Yea, I'll have the usual."

The chief wasn't in yet, so I went to making his breakfast. After he finished he said he'd be back later to finish looking, he need to stretch his legs, I didn't argue, I know how rough a night of hitting the books can be. Happy went along with him. It wasn't long after he left that Cana showed up. She didn't seem to be in the best of spirits. I took it as though her date didn't go so well.

"You're here early, is something the matter."

"Hey Mira, ugh it was horrible."

"You don't say, why don't I get you your usual and we can talk about it if you want."

"Yes, and I don't think you want to know."

"That bad huh?"

"Very."

"Well if you're sure, then I won't ask."

"I might change my mind. He seemed so nice though."

"It happens." I said shrugging, then handing the chief her order, while going down to get her usual barrel. After that I brought her meal, I'm not sure how the chief gets these meals ready so fast, he's really quite good. I like to pride myself on my own cooking, but I have to concede to his skill.

"So are you ready to spill it?" I inquired.

"Well he wouldn't shut up about himself, the whole time. I mean I do like my men to be a little boastful and arrogant to a small extent, but he was like Laxus." She made a vomiting motion. It's a known fact that Laxus isn't the easiest to get along with, he almost never participates with the rest of the guild when he's here. Most of the time he just sits upstairs reclined like he's the greatest thing ever. None of the waitresses like having to deal with him, I don't like too either, but their reluctance makes the task fall upon me. Although he doesn't usually talk as much as Cana is implying, but I could see that if he did talk more, even I would refuse to serve him anything. I may be a waitress, but I'm nobodies bitch.

"That does sound bad. I don't mean to so mean, but I'm glad it wasn't me." I said.

"Tell me about it." She said taking a long gulp. "So anyways, he was good looking, but damn it all, his mouth ruined the mood, that was set when we met the other day."

"Oh I remember you were pretty happy about it."

"I know, he seemed so nice, not as arrogant, courteous, a gentleman."

"I wonder what could have changed him?" I said in thought.

"Oh and then he found out I knew you, and then kept pestering me to introduce you to him." She said that, and now I wanted to vomit.

"Well what did you say?" I asked hoping she didn't agree.

"I told him if he wanted to meet you so bad, to come to you directly." She said, "Then I left, bought me a keg and drank myself stupid."

"I am sorry to hear that, and I hope I don't have to meet him."

"I know, anyways how was it last night?"

"Oh it was fine, Natsu lasted longer than I thought he would, but he ended up falling asleep sitting up. I didn't find anything concrete while I stayed up to look, I think after tonight well try another library."

"You thought of the library on Tenrou?"

"I did, but I've only been there once, and I'm not sure what all it has in it."

"I see your point, why not ask the master."

"I probably will once he gets in."

"So when are you going to tell me what really happened last night?" Cana asked surprising me, with her sudden question.

"Nothing why? Should something have happened?" This morning's predicament flashed through my mind.

"I don't know you tell me, you're unusually chipper than normally."

"I just, I just feel happy is all, am I not allowed to feel that way?" I said trying to turn the question on her.

"I never said anything about how you should feel, just wondering why, usually this time of year, you're how should I put this, a little sad." She said, and I knew what she meant. "But if you don't want to tell me, I can always ask Happy."

"Ok fine I'll tell you, but keep your mouth shut about it." Happy wouldn't be able to keep his promise if Cana knew he knew something. And happy would tell her everything he saw, and what he thought.

"You know your secret is safe with me, and this sounds good."

"So I stayed up later than the others, and when I did get really tired I slept on the same beanbag chair as Natsu, because he's was warm, and it was cold."

"Hmmmm, I see, is that all?"

"Well I did sleep pretty good, considering how comfortable those chairs are." I finished saying, while Cana looked at me not entirely convinced.

"That's not all of it is it. Considering you don't want anyone to know I'll guess that much." I didn't know what else to say, without giving away anything further.

"It's kind of poetic in a way, a dragon and a demon together, considering the legends of the two's never ending struggle." She said candidly to no one in particular. That sparked my curiosity.

"What's the legend."

"It's just that through the text I've read, dragons were demon exterminators. They crushed whole villages of them whether they were good or bad, and demons in the same way, tried to corrupt, and exterminate dragons as well. I mean I know both you and Natsu are human, but the magic you two wield just fits nicely."

"I never though I'd hear something that romantic come from you."

"I have my moments. Maybe because of last night or whatever." She said waving her hand and taking a long big gulp. "That hits the spot." She said in satisfaction. "Have you ever heard of Atlas Flame?"

"Who's that?"

"A dragon who once walked the earth. Some text I've read say he was a product of a demon and dragon mating, his body was entirely made of hellfire, no blast could harm him. They say the Fire Dragon King defeated him once by devouring his flames, until Atlas Flame submitted." She said and I was waiting for her to continue.

"And then?"

"I don't know, it just spoke of that one incident."

"How old was the text." I asked wondering if it could help with our tablet.

"A couple of thousand years old. Why?"

"And how did you decipher it?" I asked growing annoyed with her.

"Oh yea, I guess I should've said it earlier, my bad I just forgot."

"Anyways."

"In the study, there's a book with 5,000 year old translation text." She said.

"Well thanks for telling me sooner than later."

"Well now it might be harder to find." She was implying the mess that came about yesterday. I had a feeling it would be a long night.

After Happy and Natsu came back, we went to work organizing the books. I figured it would be the best way to find it, considering Cana forgot the title. I didn't see anything that looked like she said it did.

"Alright let's check what we already have out."

"Aye sir." Happy said motivated.

"I hope we find it soon, my head is going to explode from all these difficult words." Natsu complained

We looked through them, but I didn't see anything, and neither did Natsu, I even double checked him. Happy was still looking through the first book he picked up. I couldn't see his face from the large book covering it. Then I noticed that the cover had the markings Cana described. A dragon, fairy, a demon, and human, all layer on top of one another making an odd magic circle. I got up to take a closer look, and upon closer inspection, I heard a smacking sound. And what do I find, Happy stuffing his face oblivious to what he was holding.

"Ohh, Happy." I said trying to keep my frustration from leaking out.

He looked up at me with the most innocent face, pieces of fish stuck to it.

"Are you hungry Mira? I have another if you want it."

"No Happy I'm fine."

"Good, more for me then."

"So did you find anything in that book?" His downcast face was cute enough to break my frustration.

"No, I've been looking in this book since yesterday, and I don't get it."

"Let me see dear." He turned it to me, and to my astonished surprise, it had a symbol exactly like the one we were looking for the other day.

I took the book, "Thanks Happy you found it."

"Oh thank God." I heard Natsu as his head hit the table.

As I started to decipher the tablet, both sets of eyes were on me. Now let's see, this one means dragon, and this one means war, this one means demon, this one means love. Ah ha.

"Ok I think I got it."

"What's it say Mira?" Natsu said over my shoulder.

"Yeah what's it say?" Happy said over my other shoulder.

"Natsu how much do you know about you dad?" He seemed surprised by my question.

"Well he's a great big fire dragon, the great and might Igneel. He's big and red and has horns and wings, and a few scars, oh and he likes goats for dinner, and he destroyed a couple mountains in one breath. Why?"

That's as I thought, probably not much of his past. "Well this tablet is talking about a fire dragon, and since you're the only one I know of who knows a real fire dragon, this could be talking about him."

"REALLY?" He shouted in amazement, "tell me what it says Mira."

"Well let's see, it's talking about the King of the Fire Dragons, and a fight he had with the queen of the shadow demons." I checked to make sure he was following along.

"It says here they battled each other for many moons, until they both could no longer fight due to exhaustion. It says, the dragon turned the whole world in to flames with one breath, and the demon consumed all the shadows that the light of the flames produced, and the dragon consumed all the flames, the heat from his own flames caused." I looked to see if he was still paying attention, he had stars in his eyes.

"Wow that sounds like a good fight, leave it to my ole man. He kicked that demon's ass."

"The stories not over yet Natsu, there's still more."

"Really more? Let me hear it."

I continued, "The dragon and demon fell to the ground of exhaustion, with no strength left to fight, they found respect for one another, as they lay tired they confessed much about themselves to each other, while still planning on resuming the fight, they acknowledged each other's strength. As they battled relentlessly, what once started as a fight for survival turned into a brawl between friends. Marking the end of the fight when both conceded to a draw, both expressing a new found want of coexistence. As such the great war of Demon vs Dragon began to end." I said waiting for a reply.

"So he lost?"

"Well I wouldn't think of it that way. It's more like he made a friend, and it looks like there's still more to the story, see how it's broken on the bottom. There's another piece."

"Wow that's cool."

"That story sounds familiar." Happy said with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Familiar to what Happy?" Natsu asked

"Well I know of a similar demon and dr….ouch Mira that hurts."

"Ahh, Mira you could've let him finish."

"No I think it's time you go turn this in, right Happy?" I said as he dangle by the scruff of his neck. "Aye." He said sadly.

"I suppose you're right, but I want to know what happens next."

"Well maybe the requester has the other, and is just waiting for this one to be translated."

"I see, let's go Happy. Times a wastin'."

They set off to return their work, and I also wondered what was coming next.


	2. Hung Up

**_Author note,_**

 ** _Hey you all returning, or new to this story. Thank you to those who've corrected me in any errors on my previous chapter. I will try and avoid those to the best of my ability. I really debated on this chapter. I wasn't sure if I wanted to dive into the arcs or not. A retelling of what we already know is kind of boring, and Mira really doesn't do a whole lot until battle for Fairy tail. But I did decide to go into them, and I have a general idea of where im headed with it. I also debated on bringing Lucy in. It's not that I don't like her, I just didn't know what I'd do with her, and I still don't. However I thought not having her would be more trouble than having her. So the first chapter is the only one prior to canon. However from the timeline I've found it leaves a lot of wiggle room to add in original content. Without further ado. Oh and I own nothing._**

* * *

What more could one ask for. Well I do know everyone has extra wants, but really, I mean on such a gorgeous morning like this. Twilight slowly gives way to dawn. The present moon barely visible behind the water colors of reds, oranges, greens, and blues. It's just an awesome sight, one I think people take for granted. The simple start of a new day. No matter your problems, nature sure has a way of elevating some of the stress. Oh and let's not forget about Orion's belt, three of the most luminous objects in the night sky. It's clearly visible next to the moon, although slowly being out shined by the sun.

There's a lot of myths and legends relating to twilight, some say you can enter another world if you're on the horizon. I'm not sure how that works though, Earth Land is round. Another is demons can carry you to the underworld if you're not in bed by a certain time. It's mainly a story to get children to go to sleep. Some say if two lovers kiss during that time, their love will be unfulfilled. Others say the opposite if it's done under an oak tree. There are many legends, such as a paladin who saved a princess from the twilight, they all play on the theme that it's bad, but I wonder if it really is.

Anyways, Natsu didn't get the other half of the tablet, although the client did say he'd recommend him next time. And Natsu did give me half, although I'll save that for when he's broke and hungry, I just won't tell him about it. I don't think he'll mind, but I don't feel like having that discussion. I make a satisfactory living from tips and my wage from waitressing, so it's not like I need the money.

It's the beginning of July, last month went by so quickly, a lot of fun things happened. Grey and Natsu got into it almost everyday, well except when Erza was present, but she went on a S-class request yesterday, Natsu heard a rumor that a dragon was being talked about in Hargeon, I doubt he'll find one. They said salamander, I'm pretty sure they'd say dragon, not salamander if a dragon did appear. His optimism is part of what makes him, well him.

I was busy wiping down tables, stocking the dried glass mugs, and other morning rituals. Nab came in first, and took his usual spot next to the request board. He's very picky about the requests he takes, and to be honest I'm not sure how he eats properly.

"Find any you like?" I ask trying to help him to decide, I knew it was a fruitless endeavor, but it's worth a try at least.

"No, not yet. There's some really good ones, but none that are perfect for me." He said with a serious look as he analyzed every detail of each request. I guess I could try Erza's tactic, he does pick a job as she scolds him, sometimes if he hears a rumor she'll be in that day. Nah, I'm sure he'll find one he's comfortable with. I'd hate to make him just pick one, and it end badly for him.

"Would you like anything while you look?" I asked.

"Hmmmm." He thought, "I'd like a beer."

"Kinda early for you huh?"

"Well normally you'd be right, but today I'm feeling like it'll help."

I nodded, just how it'll help I have no clue, but hey who am I to judge. I set his mug within reach, he thanked me, and paid.

"Hey Mirajane." A familiar voice came after the door opened, and Wakabe walked in, "Oh hey, good morning."

He walked up to the bar, "So what about taking today off, and coming with me?"

"I could, but I don't think you're wife would approve."

"Oh she'll never know."

"Well." I said as if I was considering it, "I could, but I'll call your wife just to make sure."

He doubled back, "no, that's alright Mira."

"So what'll it be?"

"Two scotch, hold the rocks."

"Did you and her have a fight again?"

"You can tell huh?"

"Well I wasn't sure until you ordered two scotch."

"You know me too well."

"That's a waitresses job right?"

"I suppose so. Keep'em comin Mira."

"Sure thing."

Actually that might have only been part of the reason. Macao hasn't been back yet, and those two are practically brothers.

After a while the seats were filled, the girls and I were busy tending to everyone. It sure can get hectic at times like these. The master got called away on business with the council, I could only imagine the complaints he'd receive.

It started to settle down, and Cana and I had been on a discussion about destiny. That's when she asked if I wanted my fortune read. I thought why not. I didn't hold her responsible for a year and a half ago, she did warn me that she could be wrong, and that I should be careful. At first I was hesitant, but I came around.

"Alright but I want you to use the dragon deck." I said.

"Oh, you sure have become a fan of them." She said, with a look like she had something else to add.

"I think the cards look pretty."

"I bet. He is nice." She said handing me the deck of cards to shuffle.

"He is." I said, then realized the trap I fell into. Although she didn't press the issue, which I was glad for, and pretended that it didn't effect me.

"Alright, remember these are different, we'll do a simple 3 card draw. The first represents yourself now, in the present, because dragons have such a long life span, they don't view their past self any differently than their present self. Meaning they are their experiences."

She looked at me to make sure I understood, and I did, I remember when she told me her unintentional error in my first reading with these cards. The tower card I originally drew meant I was on the road to ruin. It made since, I did well with magic, I had a chip on my shoulder, and very arrogant in my abilities.

"Alright, they're shuffled."

"Now spread them out so that all of the card's backs can be seen." She said, and unlike last time she refrained from touching them, these cards in particular, are very sensitive to the flow of a person's energy, so by her touching them after me, she could inadvertently cause a different reading, although they were spot on the first time.

"Now pick a card, and flip it, putting it to your left."

I did, and it was the queen of wands, a large Red dragon hovering over, and holding with her tail a flaming stick with a bowl on the top. Hovering above her head was a purple crown, behind her was a mountain range, and gold orb giving the mountains and sky a gold hue. There was an odd symbol above her head, it had sharp points that didn't connect to anything, but intersected with the other lines in the middle.

"The queen of wands huh? Not bad, this card suits you. She's like a mother figure, challenging, encouraging, and fair to those around her. She's in a position of authority, whether official or unofficial doesn't matter. She has a habit of putting other's needs before her own. Now this has importance to the next two cards. This suit in particular is all about emotion, hence the flame, and intuition. Fairly close to reality, but not always. It means you could be right, or you could just as easily be wrong. That's what this symbol in-between the crown and her head means. Notice how the points connect to nothing, meaning incomplete, although the inside of it does connect to the other points indirectly, meaning complete. You're complete, but still lacking something." She finished saying. "Next card." She said before taking a gulp of her drink.

I flipped the next card, it is the King of wands upside down. It looked like the last one, except it had a palace structure in the background, along with a few twinkling stars, and his body was a bit longer.

"Well this just got interesting."

"Why?"

"Well it's telling you that either right now, or soon there will be or is, someone whom you're close with, however since it's upside down the card is trying to tell you, that there's a major flaw with him. Or rather a flaw you perceive. It may be a justified observation, or an illusion. Now he's in the situation place, meaning he may do something that you won't like. The challenge card will tell us more."

"Why does it have to be a him? Couldn't it be a she?"

"No." She said flatly, "When a male card appears after the Queen of wands card does, it generally means that you are on good terms with a man, and since it's a King card, he's all the more important to you. He is the King to your Queen, and since it's of the same suit, it brings a stronger emphasis to your bond to him. It's a good indicator for romantic feelings. However it doesn't mean he feels the same, or rather it could be you're unsure of his, it could be that you think it's one-sided. The wands suit is all about emotion and intuition, and both can be wrong, but they could be right also. Intuition tends to be right more often then not though."

"That just confused me."

"About what? Emotion and intuition. Well think about it, how many times have you felt a certain way about something, only to learn that you're feelings we misplaced? Now think of your intuition, how often are you wrong?"

"I see your point."

"So normally in the right side up position, he has many good qualities, but is hard to pin down. He enjoys his freedom, and loves adventure, loves to take on important tasks, and has a bit of an ego. Just to sum it up." She said then refreshed her throat before continuing. "Now since it's upside down it has many more, or one unfavorable trait you personally see in him, or will see for the challenge. He may still be all these things, plus a negative not listed in the right side up position. Or he could be fooling you, and he may have all the bad traits associated with this card."

"Such as?"

"A bigot, liar, violent, reckless, manipulative, a poor leader, or dictator and anything else considered bad, a tyrant."

"Generally speaking, as a rule of thumb, the first person you think of that fits a description, is who the card is referring to. Also any bad or good qualities he has are relative to your personal assessment of him, mostly irrelevant to anyone else's thoughts. It could be based in reality or it could be your perception is flawed. In any case, he has an influence on you, and this flaw will become apparent for the challenge I'm sure." She said.

"How do you figure that?"

"Well as I said the King has a high priority in your life, so naturally you'd think of a certain person with whom you gave that position too, consciously or unconsciously."

"So I should do what exactly?"

"Flip the next card and let's see what the challenge is."

I did as instructed, and it is the Hanged Man card. It depicts a green dragon who's tail has been caught up in a tree, weaving around the many branches, his body makes a side ways letter "U" as his upper body lays on the ground, a red shield lays next to him against the trunk of the tree, higher up in the tree is a white triangle, maybe a tent? There's a crescent moon on the right, with one dim star near it, as twilight signals the rising sun.

"That's unexpected." She said.

"What do you mean unexpected?" I asked a little worried.

"It's not bad, but it's not good either. Basically the King is going to play a part in your hang up. Whether he's going to be the cause, or going to be help I'm not sure of. I'd say the cause of it. In any case you're going to be going along for a ride, with very little control over the situation. Best course of action is to think hard to yourself, and figure out what's worth hanging on too, and what's not. That's what's going to help you get through this, for the better or for the worse."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Well I see why it bothers you, but it shouldn't be anything horrible. If you had drawn another Major arcana then I'd be worried, but just the one, signals that it won't be too bad, hard sure, but nothing that will you can't get through."

"That's reassuring." I said unconvinced.

"Look the dragon in this case, is tied up, and can't get loose on her own, so one of two things will happen, someone will come along and help free her, or see how the tree looks dead, like it could break any moment, it could just let loose freeing the dragon. Also note that the leaves have fallen, meaning it's fall, the harvest is done, there's nothing to be gained right now, so you will have to wait until spring, or a new beginning. You're at a crossroads, and you don't know which way to take, but fate is telling you to wait, and you'll be forced to follow the path you were meant to, regardless of the loss, and gains."

That's a bad omen if I ever heard one. "So there's nothing I can do?"

"Mira you probably could, but whatever he plans on doing, you're more than likely going along with it, with little to no control over what happens. You can fight it, but the cards say you won't, when taking the Queen's nature into effect, and you'll give in to his needs. You can't help it, he's high on your priority list, meaning it'll be hard to say no to him for you. But that doesn't mean it'll be bad. The hang up could already exist, and become more apparent during the situation, and your hang up could end."

"So it's not that bad then?"

"Probably not, your hang up is probably over his recklessness, which I do think he'll never grow out of. Just accept that and you'll be fine."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" I said getting angry with her, she went on this rant, and had me sweating for nothing, well almost nothing.

"Relax, I just wanted to see you sweat a little bit." She said with a sly grin, "I hope he knows how lucky he is." She said taking a drink.

"Why's that?"

She shrugged saying, "After seeing the different faces you made, he's fairly important to you." She coughed to cover her saying Natsu.

"No, we aren't that close."

"That could be your other hang up, be honest with yourself. You both deserve that much, you especially."

* * *

A few days had passed, I was really thinking about that tarot reading. I thought of my own hang up, and the issue I had with the King. I knew who it was implying, but Elfman could be reckless at times, although not so much now from what I've heard from Macao and Wakabe, he does a lot of requests with them. He's always kind of looked up to them. But I wouldn't say he's a King as much as he thinks he is.

Maybe I should just admit it, I have a thing for Natsu. I do like spending what little time I do get to spend with him. I also want to spend more, but I have my responsibilities here. I don't think the master would mind me going on requests here and there, but what if Laxus comes back while I'm gone, the other waitresses have already said they'd quit before they had to serve him anything. They're good workers, and that's hard to come by.

I let out a long sigh, maybe she is right I'm making excuses, but it's not like I'd be of much use in a fight, I've lost much of the power I once had. That's when I really wanted to see him burst through those doors like always, he's been gone for two days, he must have gotten stuck on the train to Hargeon. I did hear about his fight in Hargeon, destroyed a ship, and half of the port. Too bad he didn't go down there with the request to apprehend those kidnappers.

I should be more cheerful, everyone is laughing and having a great time, now's not the time to be a party pooper. Just then the doors bursted open, a familiar pinkette, with his leg still extended, with a bright smile. I had my own smile at seeing his.

"We're back!" He announced to everyone.

"Hey Natsu, I heard to destroyed part of Hargeon." Said a buck toothed member, with a bowl haircut. I'm sorry I forgot his name, now what was it? Natsu leaped at him punching him into the wall.

"WHAT'S THAT FOR?" He shouted angrily.

"YOU LIED! THERE WASN'T A DRAGON IN HARGEON!" Natsu shouted back just as fiercely.

"I TOLD YOU A RUMOR, IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR GETTING YOUR HOPES UP!"

"ERR, SHUT UP!" Natsu leapt at him and the two started rolling around, and kicking up dust as they fought.

Happy came up and sat on the bar table. "Hey Mira, can I have two fish, and a glass of milk."

Sure coming right up." I turned in his order, and as I returned I noticed a new face. A pretty young blonde. She looks like she's in heaven, I gather she's new in town from the bag. Maybe she a soon to be new member.

By this time Elfman and Grey had joined in, the brawl, and other members started their own brawl. It's pretty entertaining, they fight over the funniest reasons. And it always seems like Natsu is at the center of them all.

"Oh you must be new here." I said smiling, she really is pretty. I notice her spirit keys and deduce that she is in fact a wizard.

"Oh my god it's Mirajane!" She says in the cutest voice.

"In the flesh." I replied.

"Should we um, break this up?" She asks, clearly she's not used to the way Fairy Tail is.

"You think so? They'll get tired eventually, besides, I think it's kind of fun."Then out of nowhere I get hit by an unconscious Elfman. Then I lose consciousness, but only for a moment. Soon I'm back up, and the, "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" The distorted voice of the master booms throughout the guildhall. Everyone ceases their fighting. He might not look it normally, but he's a saint wizard, more than capable of stopping a minor brawl. Well all except one stopped.

With flames igniting with every word of supposed triumph Natsu boasts, "HA HA, I WIN, YOU'RE All A BUNCH….." he's silence by a giant foot stepping on him, with an ooof sound.

"QUIET DOWN NATSU!" The master demands.

"Oh hi master, you're back early." I say greeting him. He looks at me, then to the new girl who's in shocked fear of the Masters Titan magic.

"A NEW RECRUIT I SEE." He says, to which the young blonde gives a trembling "yes". Her eyes get wider as the master shrinks down, down, down.

"You're the master!" She asked in shock at the old man's short stature.

"Why yes my dear, I'm master Makarov, and you are?"

"Lucy sir." She says with a respectful bow.

"You'll make a fine addition, Mira get the stamp. Everyone we have a new member as of today, you will treat her just as you would any other member, are we clear?" He said finishing with a rhetorical question. Everyone acknowledged the Masters declaration.

"Coming right up sir." I answered.

"Now on to pressing matters, you brat's always get the council mad at me." He did a somersault up to the second floor showcasing his agility even at his age, although he misjudged the height and landed on the banister back first, and quickly got up and coughed in embarrassment.

"Look at these complaints, the damages, and apologies I have to write." He said holding a thick stack of papers, "This is the most I've seen yet, are you trying to give me an ulcer? They want me to keep a tighter leash, hold you back. But you know what I say, to hell with those blowhards!" He said lighting the papers on fire, and tossing them into the on lookers. To which Natsu leapt up like crocodile eating the flaming paper.

"Magic isn't some phantom power, it takes courage, and an intelligent soul to use it, it's when the flow of nature and the wizard are in perfect sync. They want to suppress our growth as magicians, in doing that they suppress our very souls. So follow the path you believe in. In that way even the gods will be forced to acknowledge you. Because that's what will make you the best in your craft, and that is what makes Fairy Tail number one." He finished raising a single finger, and likewise every wizard mimicked his gesture.

After the Master's pep talk, he settled in with his usual drink on the bar top, as I finished stamping Lucy's right hand. Then Romeo came in, he looked upset. He walked up to the master. I decided to make myself look busy, instead of just staring at the worried young boy.

"But it's been almost a week, and he said he'd be back in three days!" Young Romeo pleaded.

"He's a wizard kid, and just like everyone else, he can take care of himself." The Master reasoned.

"Err, can't you just send someone to go check on him."

"Listen brat, go home and have some milk and cookies, and wait patiently for him to return." The Masters said, and Romeo in response punched the old man in the nose, while screaming he hated everybody while running out of the guild hall.

"Wow, that's harsh." Lucy said, and rightfully so. It does sound harsh, but the Master is worried, but he also has faith.

"I know it may seem harsh, but the Master has faith in his members, even if he's worried about them." I said to try and explain, then a loud sound of something being hit and breaking resounded throughout the quiet hall. It was Natsu, and he stormed out on a mission.

Nab said to the Master, "That Natsu, doesn't he know he's only going to hurt Macao's pride if he goes?"

"We cannot choose another's path for them Nab, we'll just have to have faith in his decision." The Master reasoned with wisdom that comes with age.

"Wow, what's Natsu's deal?" Lucy asked rhetorically to herself.

"He probably sees a little of himself in Romeo, that's why he can't sit by and wait." I said looking at the young blonde. She seemed interested in hearing more. "His father went missing several years ago, and he dreams of the day when he finds him again."

Well that's not quite right, "Not his real father, but his foster father, he was raised by a dragon."

"No way! Igneel is a dragon!"

"Yes, he found him wondering in the forest, and took him in, teaching him to read and write, and his own brand of fire magic. He misses him terribly."

She seemed to be in deep thought on the matter, then I got a great idea, it'll kill two birds with one stone.

"Why don't you go with him?"

"What? Me? I might just get in the way."

"You think so huh? I don't think you will though, even if it's just a small contribution, you're still the only one who can give it." I realized the hypocrisy in my own words. "Besides it'll be fun, and Natsu has a way of pulling the fighting spirit out of everyone around him."

She thought over my words, then with a bright smile I knew she made her decision.

"I think I'll go."

Then I watched as she too, ran off after them. Now I'll have someone keeping an eye on him, and her gaining some confidence.

"Wow, you ok with that?" Came a familiar voice.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? She'll be fine, Natsu won't let anything happen to her. You know that as well as I do." I asked confused.

"Ok, but just remember what you just said to her, about contributions, to her lack of confidence."

"If I'm not mistaken, I think Greg came in last night looking for you, while you were seeing Jake."

"Eh, he's old news." She answered, waving it off as no big deal, knowing I changed the subject on purpose. "But you know she sounds intelligent, why she might be able to help in translating tablets as well." She said.

I hate when she does this. I know what's she trying to do, but it's no use, I'm not who I used to be anymore. I guess that's my hang up, I know i could get better if I tried, but I just don't want to fight anymore.

"I'll be right back, someone's calling me over." I said getting away from the conversation.

* * *

It was late, the just after dusk, the time of twilight. I always enjoy this time of the day, how the red bleeds into blue, the blues bleeding into purple, and the purples bleeding into black. Only the brightest of stars could be seen, the moon barely visible through the reds of the sun dipping over the horizon.

I then saw one person walking, with a short person with odd shaped ears. It was Natsu and Happy, minus Lucy. "Oi, Natsu, Happy I'm glad you made it back, where's Lucy?" I said loudly getting the pinkette and blue cat to turn in my direction. His face was shadowed, but I could tell he had a smile on his face, just by his posture.

They waved back replying their greetings in unison. The Natsu said, "She's at Fairy Hills I think."

They waited for me to catch up and then I asked, "So how was it?"

"We kicked his ass." Natsu said triumphantly.

"Macao got possessed by a Vulcan, and we had to fight him." Happy answered with better details.

"But he's alright?" I asked to confirm.

"Oh yea piece of cake." Natsu said nonchalantly.

"And how did Lucy do?"

"She was a little scared, but she pulled through, and she has a cow!" Happy answered.

After a moment I caught the stench of something horrible. I got closer to them, and sure enough they needed a shower, and laundry done.

"So where are you headed now?" I questioned.

"We're going home, I'm whooped." Natsu answered.

"Why don't you come by my place, and I'll fix you something to eat, while you take a bath." I said holding my nose closed.

"Thanks for the offer Mira, but are you sure?" Natsu asked.

"I'll go if there's fish."

"I wouldn't have asked if it was a problem, you should know that. And happy I do have some fish."

"Sold!" Happy said happily. He's a easy customer to please.

"Alright." Natsu agreed.

We made it to my home, it's a cute little three bedroom, one bathroom, a living room, and kitchen. I've lived in it for years with my siblings, now it's just Elfman and me. A lot of good memories are tied up in this ole house.

"Now you two go get cleaned up, I'll start dinner."

"Where's Elfman? Did he go on a job or something?"

"No, he's out at the moment, he said he'd be in late." I said, "just leave your cloths in the basket in the changing room, and I'll get them cleaned." I instructed. And as they turned to leave I said, "oh and Natsu, make sure you scrub yourself clean, or do you need me to help you, like I used to when you were younger?"

He blushed a little and said, "No I got it." He then regained his usual self, "I'm not a little kid anymore Mira!" He said as a matter of fact. "I know, you were so cute then." I said feigning disappointment.

I watched him disappear through the hallway, I agree, you're turning into a fine man. That brings back memories, actually the first time he ever came over was after Happy was born. Him an Lisanna got along really well. At first I was against it, only because I thought of him as being on Erza's team. But I couldn't ignore that my sister had made a friend. Two of them in fact, if neither one were on a job, they'd be doing something together.

(Flashback)

I remember it like it was yesterday. The first time Lisanna invited him over, at the time Natsu lived out in the forest, he didn't have that house he has now, he lived like a wild animal. Who could blame him, living with his dad for as long as he did, it was the only thing he knew. But with the arrival of Happy, and the hut he built to house Happy's egg, he now lives in that.

When he came in that first time, he was filthy from hardly bathing, sure he'd burn the dirt to ash, but it didn't do anything for body oder.

"Hold it right there Natsu." I said sternly, like the few times I had done to Elfman or Lisanna. "I don't care if you want to run around the guildhall stinky and filthy, but when you come into my house, you will clean that stench off, and try to act like you're civilized." I said scolding him. Happy didn't stink, I've seen him groom himself on occasion at the guildhall, so he passed.

"Oh Mira I'm clean, see." He said lifting his shirt, and showing his hands. Indeed there was no dirt, but that wasn't the issue. I got up in his face, "I'll repeat myself one last time, you stink, and your cloths are filthy, and stinky, now go clean yourself, put your cloths in the basket, and I will clean them." I said even more sternly.

Natsu was not a good listener when he was younger, he was defiant, oh was he defiant. He folded his arms like he was in charge and said flatly, "No." With a look like he was King shit.

"Natsu you better do what she says." Lisanna warned him.

"Nee-chan calm down, remember what I told you about bees and honey." Elfman tried to reason with me.

That pissed me off, normally I find this cute when he's doing it to the Master, or Erza, or anyone for that matter. I could feel a headache coming on. "Last warning kid, I'll make you take a bath if you don't.…"

"Bring it on Mira!" He said getting into a fighting stance. "I can beat you. I'm not scared of you like everyone else." His eye's burned brightly with determination, and they pissed me off to no end. I had my own fire brewing in my belly.

"Fine!" I said with venom in my words, my right hand soon followed, with a sharp slap sounded right across his cheek. I hit him hard too, my hand hurt because his head is so damn hard. Before he could react I already had a fist full of his spike pink hair.

"Ouwwch, Mira that's cheating! Ow, ow, ow, ow Fight me like a man!" He yelled as I pulled hard, I don't think I've been this mad before.

"Bye Natsu, you were a good friend, I'll always remember you." Elfman prayed.

"You should've listened Natsu, I did warn you." Lisanna reminded.

After getting to the changing room that is connected to the bath, I tossed him onto the floor.

"Take off your cloths."

"Screw you Mira! Now fight me!" He got up and launched a fist at me. I dodged it, and smacked him hard enough that his head hit the wall. "The other rule is no fighting in my house, now take off your cloths and get a bath." I informed, and stated my demand.

He got back up, "Make me." He said defiantly. I thought ok brat, so I, "What the hell are you doing Mira?" He exclaimed in surprise as I began disrobing. "Getting ready for a bath, after I'm done, it's your turn to take them off. I'll treat you just like I did, when Elfman was young and wanted to argue about bath time."

After I finished, I looked back at him, and he had his eyes covered, with noticeably pink cheeks. He's so cute. Why did such a brat have to be so damn cute.

"Last time, take them off." I really didn't want to make him, I'm giving him every opportunity to do this one small request.

"Ok Fine!" He said taking off his shirt, "I can't fight a girl while she's naked anyways." One last article remained. I cleared my throat, "And the scarf."

"No." He said flatly. "Ouch." He yelled as I smacked him again, and as soon as I started unwinding the scarf around his neck, I felt an intense heat, and a hard thud to my cheek. I stepped back in bewilderment, I never saw what hit me. As I looked up, I saw a very naked Natsu, with his fist ablaze, and him cradling his scarf in his free hand. Then I realized what happened, that little shit hit me, he actually landed a hit. That was the first time I'd ever been hit by him, and it hurt, and what's more, it was the first time I saw his pretty brown eyes, replaced by equally captivating crocodilian eye's, goldish in color, and very prominent slits for pupils. He meant business, and for a moment I hesitated, for the briefest of moments I feared him. He was like a cornered animal once I touched that scarf. I think that was the time, he earned my respect, even if only by a little.

"IT'S MINE YOU HEAR! MY DAD GAVE IT TO ME! IF YOU WANT IT, YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FOR IT!" He bellowed fiercely.

"Natsu Dragneel!" I said angrily, after a moment of analyzing what had transpired, "You're going to get it back numbskull, now take it off, so it won't get ruined in the bath!"

"You promise?" He asked with a soft voice, his whole persona changed drastically, now he was just your average bratty kid. If I wasn't so pissed off, I'd think he was cute. He had these 'I want to trust you' eyes.

Jeez why am I going to such lengths for him, I should've just kicked his ass out. Lisanna would understand. As I was contemplating this I noticed he had set his scarf in the basket.

After that I got him back for the headache he gave me over getting a bath, I scrubbed him until he was as red as my cheek. And then I left his privates up to him, as I went and did his laundry, the scarf however, I did by hand, you can't help but respect someone's irreplaceable belongings.

"I knew you two would get along." Lisanna said with a knowing smile.

"I never disliked him to begin with." I responded back.

"You two are a lot alike." She said as she continued to help me prepare dinner.

She peeked my interest, just what was she going to say. "I'm not agreeing with you, but how would you say we're alike?"

"Let me see, in a lot of ways you two are, and in other way's you're not. You're both like that Yin yang symbol, you act like you don't care, and a lot of people believe it, but deep down you do, and him he cares a lot, but people don't think he cares about anything because of how reckless, and free spirited he is. Hmmmm what else?" She said thinking, and I let her continue, "oh and you both are really stubborn, and don't want to be the first to back down from a challenge, oh and you both earn another's respect through conflict." She said, "oh and you're both really easy to embarrass."

"Oh I am, am I?" I said taking that last bit as an insult, "Perhaps I should read your diary out loud in front of everyone at the guildhall. Then we'll see who embarrasses who."

"Mira-nee, just try it, I dare you, and everyone will know about your secret crush." She said with a sly smile.

Shit! How did she know? I've never told anyone. "I..I don't have a crush on anyone, nice try Lisanna."

"Oh really? Hmmmm does Mirajane Dreyer ring any bells?"

Shit! How did she know? I took a long breath, "How did you know that?"

"You left your diary open for all the world to see, and I happen to see it, when I was picking up your room."

I grasped her shoulder really tightly, "If you breath a word of this to anybody, you'll never live to see grandkids!" I said completely embarrassed. Now it was her turn to be afraid.

"I…I was only joking Mira, calm down."

"Mira I thought your last name was Strauss not Dreyer. Are you adopted like me?" a familiar voice from a certain pinkette came from behind me and Lisanna. My face must have looked like Erza's hair. Lisanna was laughing at his misinformed thought. I even heard Elfman laugh heartily.

"No Natsu, it isn't Dreyer, and if you ever, ever speak of that to anyone, you'll end up as kibble for Happy." I threatened while stringing him up by his hair, "Ouch Mira my hair, I promise, I promise."

(End of Flashback)

A lot alike huh? I think she missed the mark on that one. Ahhh those were the days. And yuck, I think I taste a little vomit in my mouth, what was I thinking? Thank God I grew up, and nothing ever became of that little girl crush. I feel my face flush in remembrance, isn't it funny how we look back on our old selves and just shutter in embarrassment of how we acted, and what we thought we were doing?

Speaking of which, I better go lay out some cloths for him. So as I'm gathering up his cloths, throwing them in the Magiwasher, and bring his scarf with me, I can't help but overhear him and Happy.

"Natsu what is this?"

"I don't know Happy, which one is the soap?"

"Maybe it's this one."

"I don't know, let's smell it." Reasoned Natsu.

"It smells like Mira."

"I think you're right, and so does this one."

"And this one too."

"Maybe we need to use all of them, what do you think Happy?"

"Aye, girls are confusing."

"This one kind of feels good Happy."

"Let me try."

"Hey Happy?"

"What?"

"Do girls shave?"

"I don't know what do you mean?"

"Well look at all these different razors, I'm sure one of them is Elfman's, but who do these belong too?"

"Maybe we should ask Mira, she'll know."

"We can't do that. Oww it burns, it's in my eye's!"

"Some fire dragon you are."

"Just what is that supposed to mean Happy?"

"Well you got burned, and your a, NATSU? What happened to your eyebrows?"

"My what? Oh, they're gone, WHAT THE CRAP! What is this stuff?"

"Hmmmm, hair removal, prefect for bikini lines, just apply, works in seconds, then rinse, warning may cause slight irritation." Happy read.

I think I'll just go back into the kitchen, I have a feeling I'm going to see something pretty funny when they come out.

"Natsu don't you dare."

"Come on take one for the team."

"Nooooo, I'll get cold without my hair. I'll tell Mira you drank her bath water."

"You're such a liar Happy, I slipped on that bar of soap…" it was quiet for a moment, as I'm sure eureka lights brightened in both of their heads.

"Natsu, I found the soap."

"No you didn't, I did."

Now that, that's settled, the foods on, and now I just have to clean this and I'm done. I can't help myself, as I take a sniff of his dirty garment, his pungent oder is strong, I know I shouldn't, but I enjoy his smell. It's not that bad as stench goes, but I can't help but feel like a pervert for doing this in secret. It's really making me want him. As my mind drifts, I can feel each nerve ending firing off a tinkly sensation.

I imagine his hands gently gliding over my exposed flesh, cupping my chin as he kisses my neck. My lower back shivers in excitement, and sends a tingle to my groin. I don't care if Happy sees I'm going in there. I set off towards the bath, quickly dropping my garments, and wrap a towel around me.

My heart beat skyrockets, as I hesitate near the door to where a naked Natsu awaits. After debating whether to follow through with it or not, my body moves on it's own. Before I know it, I've opened the door, and Natsu turns in my direction with suds in his hair.

"Mi.. Mira? What's…what's wrong?" He asks, I hear the nervousness in his voice.

"I thought I'd help wash your back." I made the excuse. "I'll be gentle this time I promise." I say seductively. As I let just enough of my towel to fall away, leaving only my most intimate parts covered. I can feel his gaze drinking in my nearly nude body.

I kneeled behind him, and his body quivers under my touch. I lightly drag my nails across his back. As I accidentally drop my towel completely, I lean forward pressing my breast into his muscular back, I slide my hand down his stomach before reaching the washcloth he is using to cover himself with.

"I need to borrow this." I whisper sweetly into his ear, nipping a little "accidentally" on his earlobe.

"Mira, we shouldn't." he tries to dissuade me.

"Shouldn't what N-A-T-SU" he let's me take the cloth. "I'm just helping you wash your back." I play innocently. I love how pure he tries to remain, "My you've grown into a man before I knew it, and what's this?" I let my nails brush his base, "I think you're turning into a real dragon."

"Oh Mira." He whispers helplessly, by his want to run, and his need to be touched more, his need for my touch. The touch I'm all to happy to give him. "Oh Mira, oh god Mira, come Mira, Hey Mira come back to Earth."

I shake my head, and I realize I was zoned out in my own fantasy world. My god it felt real. The butterflies in my belly made me think it was for a moment, then I realize who was trying to get my attention. "Oh, Elfman, hey, welcome home." Horrible time though. I was just getting to the good part. I wonder though, would it really be that easy?

"You seemed pretty zoned out, is something the matter?" He asked.

"No, just thinking is all."

"They in the bath?"

"Who?"

"Natsu and Happy, geez Nee-chan you're really out of it, you've been holding Natsu's scarf for a while at least."

Shit, I was out of it, I totally forgot why I was standing in front of the sink in the first place.

"Oh yeah, sorry I just wasn't paying attention is all. Yea they're in the bath, they should be out soon. Dinner will be ready shortly."

"You need my help with anything?"

"I got it, just have to wash this, but if you could check on the cloths in the washer, and move them to the dryer, that'd be helpful."

"Sure thing."

I heard him go back there, his voice really carries.

"Hey you two, stop messing around."

"Shut it Elfman, oh hey who's razors are these?"

"They're Mira's, heyyyy don't get any funny ideas Natsu."

"I wasn't, right Happy?"

"Aye sir!"

"Well I'd like to get in there sometime today Natsu and Happy."

"Hey Elfman, come checkout Natsu's hair."

"Shut up Happy!"

"Let me see, OH MY GOD NATSU! What did you do to your hair? And eyebrows? And Happy looks like a cat cancer patient."

"Happy started it!"

"Aye."

It looks like I'll have to by more magical hair removal, although I didn't really like it too much, but it was great for preparing for the photoshoots I do with Sorcerer Weekly. I guess I should've put them up out of sight. Oh well, it'll be interesting to see what happens in any case.

Now with his scarf drying, and food on the table. Those two finally emerged, for someone who used to fight me on going into the bath, he sure takes a long time in there. Cats really do look weird bald, and Natsu, well it's definitely not a flattering look for him.

"Have fun you two?" I ask suppressing a laugh. "You two look so funny." I couldn't hold it, I began laughing hysterically.

"Don't laugh at me! It was Happy's fault!" He said, and while he was still flushed from the hot bath water, I could tell he was embarrassed.

"No Natsu, your eyebrows were by accident, and your hair was payback for mine." The poor bald cat started to shiver, "Mira do you have something I can wear?" He asked.

I finished laughing and brought him one of Elfman's old shirts. Those were still to long for him so I hemmed them with a clothespin.

"Happy! You look like a girl." Natsu said snickering. Happy just looked at him, "NATSU YOU BIG JERK, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO ME!" he said running and hiding somewhere.

After dinner we settled in the living room, Happy curled up on Elfman's lap, like he always did since he was young. I've always been envious of Elfman's natural talent to get just about any animal to come to him. Animals can sense intentions, and even though he appears rough, he's actually very kind, and animals like that. He used to always bring stray animals home, and I really wish we could have kept them, but we simply didn't and don't have the space. If he's around animals will completely ignore me, and go to him.

Happy was fast asleep on his lap. He was talking about fish in his sleep, and drooling. If he hadn't been so tired, he'd be watching Magi-television (MTV for short.) like he always did before.

Natsu as usual was passed out, he hasn't once been awake to see anything on the MTV. His head had taken up residence on my hip. I was sitting on the couch so that I could keep my feet warm by having them in contact with Natsu's stomach as he slept on his side. I had changed in my usual sleeping attire, which consisted of mid thigh length nightie, panties, and braless. My guild mark clearly visible on my thigh.

"Sure brings back memories doesn't it Nee-chan." Elfman said making the show we were watching seem like background noise.

"It sure does." I said taking notice of Happy, and then Natsu. I chuckled to myself while stroking his bald head. I'm sure someone in the guild can fix this.

"Now that I think about it, he's always cuddled up with you when they'd come over. Even that first time." Elfman realized out loud.

Now that I think about it, "Yea you're right, even though I wasn't too thrilled with it at the time." I said remembering how annoyed I was. We were sitting just like this, except Happy was on Lisanna's lap, Elfman in his chair, Natsu in between Lisanna and myself. He was complaining about having to sit still and watch a show. Then two seconds later he was snoring, and drooling, while propped up against me.

"Is that how you remember it Nee-chan?"

"Why what do you mean?"

"Well I do remember you complaining about it, but I also remember a look of content on your face, you even draped your arm around him.

I do remember I got over it, and found he was better than a magi-heated blanket. "Is that what you saw?"

"Then when Lisanna and I decided to go to our beds, she told you not to be a cradle robber while she wasn't there."

I remembered the embarrassment of that remark, "I remember waking up to seeing you in that same position. And he was chewing on your arm and saying how Igneel brought him a scrawny pig again." He chuckled.

"Well, I didn't want to wake him, he was such a pain to get settled down in anything." I said while smiling.

"He sure was." He stated. "But you know, you did have an easier time getting him too after that night. Erza had to use brute force, and the Master took her approach."

"People keep saying that, but I don't see it."

"I don't know how you and Lisanna did it. You both had that effect on him, although you only did it when nobody was watching, when they were, you'd instigate, and get him going."

"Well it's fun to see him go at it with someone. That's just what makes him charming. Besides he was going to do it anyways." I said remembering a few times I got him to fight Erza, Laxus, even the Master, oh and Grey. Those two would really go at it, until they both couldn't fight anymore. Those two always had the best fights.

"Well Mira I think I'm going to take Happy and go to bed."

"Well alright, sweet dreams." I responded.

"Don't stay up too late, you know Cana will grill you, if you look tired."

"I won't be too long, I'll just finish this show, and I'll be right behind you." I answered to which Elfman nodded and disappeared through the hallway, I was waiting for this moment. The moment I could finally have time with just Natsu.

He's a pretty heavy sleeper, so adjusting myself into a more comfortable position shouldn't wake him. I had every intention to go to my bed after my program finished, but I still wanted to feel that closeness to him. I was now laying on my side facing him, my head just a little higher than his, so that I could cradle his now bald head. His warm breath felt good on my chest, the way it would heat up on every exhale, the cool on every inhale, making the next exhale all the more pleasant.

I was dissatisfied with his now bald head though. I just like the feeling of his normal mane. Wild and unkept, it's never greasy, probably from him burning it off, which gives it a unique scent. Now he smells like Elfman and my soap. I smile remembering their antics from earlier.

Before I knew it, the program was over, but I still wasn't content with just going to my own bed right at this time. I kissed his face, right where his nose and cheek intersect, but I couldn't stop there, I kept placing light kisses as I slowly moved my way south, only when I felt his upper lip did I pause. "I'm such a bad girl." I said quietly. "You have no idea what you mean to me." I continued quietly, before settling with what I've already done. I want him conscious when I take his lips.

* * *

When I awoke, which is usually a feat of strength in the mornings. I found myself in the opposite position I was in when I fell asleep. Now I was wedged in-between the back of the couch, and Natsu's side. His arm cradled my head, and most of my body was on his. My nightie had risen up, exposing my lavender panties, and the lower half of my back and stomach, while my one free hand had risen up under Natsu's shirt, his erect nipples weren't the only things up, I could feel something hard pressing against my leg I had draped between his legs.

Of all the times he's slept over, he's never moved in his sleep. I began to wonder if he'd been awake for anything I said or did last night. I became anxious with both excitement, and dread at the thought. Then a thought hit me. If someone were to see me like this, I wouldn't know what to do.

Then I heard something stir, and reluctantly I got up carefully so as not to wake him. I hurriedly tried to make myself look busy with my morning routine. The last thing I needed was Happy to rain on my parade this morning. Elfman would keep quiet for sure, but he'd have his say in the matter.

I went to find his cloths, and folded them, placing them close beside him. His scarf was still drying, so I place a space heat near by, along with a fan. Worse case is he'd have to finish drying it himself. After that I finished getting breakfast made, ate, and left a note, so they'd know where their plates were.

The warm summer air was nice, my second favorite time of the year, autumn being my favorite. The leaves changing colors is so pretty. Even after they cover the ground, they give the ground such depth in colors for a little while at least. Lisanna used to love jumping onto the piles Elfman and I raked.

Anyways it was just after dawn, I'm running a little behind my usual schedule, but I'll take that consequence for what I got last night. There's not a cloud in the sky. Usually I love seeing the clouds off in the distance saturated with the morning colors, but today it seemed like a good omen being completely clear, and I was seeing the very end of sunrise, so there weren't as many colors. Very few people were up this time of day, just a few merchant's doing their own routine, preparing for a day of business.

After getting the guildhall opened, and situated, I went through some of the new requests we had gotten. They come through randomly throughout the day and night. I was looking through them, and taking note of what they're about. This one here is definitely an S-class request. Galuna island huh? Lifting a curse. I'll have to run this by the Master when he comes in.

Generally I do have a lot of say in where requests end up, that's part of my job. But S-class requests need to be seen by the Masters prior to me posting. He takes them very seriously, and with good reason. Take this one, a curse is a very hard thing to deal with. They're similar to magic, and to be honest I haven't had much dealings with them so I don't know everything. But they can be as harmless as say a curse for diarrhea, or as bad as instant death. They also have a nasty habit of transferring when someone tries to lift them, or have a bad backlash type of effect. Hence why the S-class study is off limits. The materials for even attempting to lift one, can only be found in there. One needs an in-depth knowledge of curses and magic to deal with them, to ensure not only the cursed, but to minimize the danger to all parties directly or indirectly effected by it. I have heard of failed attempts to lift a curse by those with little to no knowledge of them, they didn't end well, I've also heard of the lucky ones, but those are very few.

Oh and it looks like Natsu was requested personally. It's from the same guy who had the request for that tablet, but this one is to scout out some ruins just unearthed, this sounds fun. Being the first to enter something long forgotten is quite the experience, one that I've only done once in my life.

While I was posting them, my first customer for the day arrived.

"My, I didn't take you for an early riser Lucy." I said.

"Good morning Mirajane."

"Just Mira is fine, anything I can help you with?" I asked.

"Could I have an omelet, please."

"Sure coming right up."

After turning in her order, I came back to chat.

"So how was it yesterday?"

"It was amazing, I'm still in awe of how strong Fairy Tail wizards are. Macao defeated 19 of those Vulcans by himself, and I had trouble with just one."

"It'll come my dear, with experience you'll be taking down Vulcans left and right."

"I hope so."

"So how are you liking Fairy Hills?"

"It's nice, but a 100,000J a month is going to kill me."

"Well there are other options out in town." I said, then remembered something, "Oh I know of a few, and I know the land lady."

"Really? That would be great."

"She has a lot of nice properties, for under 100,000J, she can be a little nosy but she's nice. In fact if she likes you, she might even allow you to rent to own"

"Wow, that sounds too good to be true." She said, I think she thought I was pulling her leg.

"Well I was renting a house from her, and after several years we came to an agreement. She might not with an apartment, but a home she might, but those go for more than a 100,000J."

"I think I'll look into it"

"I'll get her contact information for you. I'll be right back."

After giving her the landlady's contact information, "You may want to wait until around noon to speak with her, she's not a morning person." I said remembering the frustration I felt dealing with her on some occasions.

As the day went on, Natsu and Happy finally made their appearance. And every eye was in shock, then in unison everyone burst into laughter.

"Hey cue ball, what happened? Did you lose a fight with a weed eater?" Grey mocked.

"SHUT UP STREAKER!"

"I may be a streaker, but even I could beat a weed eater." In no time at all, they were fighting. It went on for a while, but the Master finally broke them up.

"I think I can fix your hair you two." Lucy said as she summoned her spirit cancer. Happy was delighted about him being a crab, drooling over him. "Lucy, can we eat him?"

"No Happy, he isn't food."

"Oh, well that's a waste." He seemed saddened by that.

"What's shaking baby? Looking for a new do?" The humanoid crab asked.

"Not for me, bit can you do something about those two's hair?" He turned towards Happy and Natsu.

"Sure thing." He said and in no time they both had hair again.

A lot of questions were asked towards cancer, he seemed a little overwhelmed by all the attention he was receiving.

"Natsu you have a personal request." I say informing him. Once the excitement died down.

"Really! That's great, what is it?" He inquired.

I handed him the parchment and he read it over. "Man this sounds awesome!"

"Let me see, let me see!" Happy curiously begged.

"Here little buddy."

"Explore recently uncovered ruins, pay equal to any treasure found, bonus pay for any translation of old text. Base pay 2,000,000J unless treasure found equals more." Happy read aloud.

"That sounds so fun, just think Happy, we could be rich!"

"2,000,000J do you know how much fish I could buy! I'll never go hungry again."

Natsu turned towards me, "You wanna go Mira? It'll be fun." He said smiling like it was already decided.

I thought it over, I did want to go with him, especially since he asked me too, but that amount is monster slaying pay, I don't know how helpful I'd be in a fight.

"Don't worry Mira, I'll do enough fighting for the both of us. Those mummies won't know what hit them."

"How do you know there's mummies in there?" I inquired to he reasoning.

"Everyone knows mummies live in ruins, duh." He said as if it was certain. He's heard too many of Gildarts old stories, and ruins don't always have mummies, or zombies, sometimes spirits or ghosts, which aren't effected by normal everyday magic. Sometimes demons live in such places if it's old enough, and those could really give us serious problems.

"I think it would do you some good to go Mira. It'll give you a chance to gain a new perspective. Maybe you'll discover something you thought you'd lost." The master said nonchalantly, "but the choice is yours to make." He said while enjoying his beverage in his usual spot on the bar.

My way out was suddenly cut off with that, then the reading flashed in my head, maybe this is the challenge that I can't run from. I decided if I couldn't escape it, then I'd go along. Besides she did say it wouldn't be that bad.

"Well ok, if you're sure. You know I won't be much help in a fight." I said trying to make that fact clear to Natsu.

"Don't worry Mira, I told you before, I'll do enough fighting for the both of us."

"I'm sure you will, but don't you think we should take one more, just in case?" I asked, trying not to let my anxiety of what could happen, leak out in my voice. To which he seemed to think over for a moment. "Ok deal." He said, "Hey who want's to go with us?" He said loudly.

"You'll be fine you two." A few people said something similar. It felt like I was setup. I already agreed to go, so there wasn't any backing out now.

"I guess it's just the three of us." Natsu said.

"Hey Natsu!" Came Elfman's voice, he was squeezing his shoulder tightly, "You better take good care of my sister, or else." Natsu had a look of anger at Elfman's sudden grasp, but he calmed as he realized what Elfman.

"You know I will."

"And no funny business, ya hear!"

"I won't do anything fun!" Natsu retorted.

Deciding that was it, I headed out the doors with them, "Remember Mira, trust in your companions, but more importantly trust in yourself, and your magic will carry you through." The Master's departing words of wisdom.

"You ready you two? I've got to pack a few things before we leave town."

"Sounds good, Happy and I need to grab our stuff, meet you in front of the train station in an hour?" Natsu suggested. To which I agreed, and we parted ways only to meet back up. I couldn't shake the feeling that something could happen, I decided to fight against my fear, trying to suppress it. I can't be a stick in the mud, the whole trip would be awful. I'll just have to make the best of it.


End file.
